


Meeting the Parent

by orphan_account



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Carmilla meet Laura's dad-- sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Parent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [transmercutio](http://transmercutio.dreamwidth.org/)

“Hey, dad! I know introducing you to my girlfriends VIA vlog isn’t the most appropriate thing to do but we’re still trying to deal with the aftermath of saving everyone here so I figure this way you can get acquainted to the idea.”

Laura waved to the camera and then pulled a sulky and irritated Carmilla to sit in the chair beside her. “Dad, this is Carmilla. Carm can you wave or try to hold back on the murderous expression?”

“This is my normal face,” Carmilla answered flatly. After giving Carmilla her best set of puppy dog eyes, the vampire did try to smile.

She sighed. “Okay, creepy smile but it’s still a smile! Now dad this is—Danny can you lean down a little bit? All my dad will be able to see is your legs.”

Danny ducked her head and waved at the camera. “Hi Mr. Hollis.”

“Carm, anything you want to say?”

Carmilla flashed a peace sign. “Hey Laura’s dad.”

At least the murderous look was gone.


End file.
